Hero
by MimiMikuSZ
Summary: [A/U] ¿Porque cuando él estaba empezando a saber sobre el amor ella tenía que irse? *Nadie lo tiene todo* Ir a un bar a ahogar sus penas no es la mejor forma *Soy el héroe de la historia no necesito que me salven* Pero quien diría que al salir se encontraría con una persona que podría cambiar su vida ¿Ella sería capaz de hacer el sol nacer de nuevo? Songfic. Mal summary.


**_One-Shot Songfic NaLu – Hero – Regina Spektor_**

* * *

**Hola...!  
Primer fic de este año *n* *aplausos*  
okno demasiado tarde dirán xd  
Lo siento pero no pude actualizar más rápido -Gomenasai- ToT  
Pero aquí les traigo un Songfic de una canción que me tiene atrapada y me hace vomitar arcoiris *¬*  
Pongan la música si quieren disfrutarlo más x3 Hero - Regina Spektor y con otras canciones más tristes para estar triste)? **  
**Bueno...Disfrutenlo...!**  
**N/A: Las palabras que están a_sí en negrita y en cursiva_ es parte de la letra subtitulada en español :33 **  
**Ahora sí a leer...**

* * *

**_~Nunca lo vio venir~_**_  
_Natsu entraba en su departamento triste y decaído, acababa de llegar de un funeral de una persona importante para él…. Y para él no había otra persona más querida que _ella.  
**~Nunca lo vio venir~  
**_Era cierto, todos sus amigos trataron de consolarlo pero nada en este mundo le haría más feliz.  
La felicidad y la armonía habían muerto para él, porque _ella_ lo era todo y se llevó todo eso consigo.  
**_~Nunca lo vio venir~  
_**¿Quién iba a pensar que todo esto sucedería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? No todos somos lo que realmente uno espera.

**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Nada podría empeorar más que esto… "_Todo estará bien" _fueron las palabras de todos en estos días difíciles, nadie sabía lo que realmente sufría.  
**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Se prometió así mismo que saldría adelante por _ella_ y por él, sabía que realmente esto no sería nada fácil pero trataría de seguir logrando su sueño.

**_~Aquí viene el pecado original~_**  
A quien engañaba, ni así mismo podría creer esa mentira tan cruda, mentiras era todo lo que decía y escuchaba, en la vida jamás conocerá a alguien sincero… Todos mentimos alguna vez en la vida, no existe tal humano que no mienta, excepto el nacimiento de un nuevo humano pero que al venir aquí muera… pero muera porque sabe de qué está hecho el mundo.  
**_~Aquí viene el pecado original~_**_  
_¿Podría perdonarse así mismo? Sonrío amargamente.

**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Él se daba una segunda oportunidad para seguir viviendo en este mundo que es una miseria, pero para eso tendría que dejar todo, arriesgarlo, si quiere seguir viviendo  
**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Tendría que olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, hasta olvidar su propio nombre. Iniciar una nueva vida, sería difícil y lo sabía pero no habría otra alternativa para salir huyendo, lo que más deseaba era poder huir, y eso sería mejor si estuviera _ella_ a su lado.  
**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Por un momento entendió perfectamente el concepto de "vivir" y juró guardarlo por siempre en su corazón, pero inconscientemente su corazón borró todo dato referente a eso. Era cruel consigo mismo.

**_~Nadie lo tiene todo~_**  
Aunque él quisiera tener la felicidad, la felicidad huía de él.  
¿Jamás podría ser feliz? Era la pregunta que se rondaba en su cabeza hasta llenando todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer después al huir?  
**_~Nadie lo tiene todo~_**  
Conocer a otras personas ¿Así sería feliz de nuevo?  
**_~Nadie lo tiene todo~  
_**Habría alguna persona con la posibilidad de entregarle su amor ¿La habría?

**~"_El poder para el pueblo"-No lo queremos, queremos placer~_**  
Prendía la tele y lo único que había eran problemas en todo el país; corrupción, la violencia, el salario, la pobreza, vandalismo, inseguridad por todos lados… ¿Habría alguna persona que pueda hacer de nuevo el sol nacer?  
**_~Y la TV nos está violando y supongo que lo está logrando~_**_  
_Nadie puede callar nada ahora, querer revelarnos es lo que "se está haciendo" pero para ser escuchados ¿necesariamente tienen que recurrir destruyendo todo su alrededor?  
Apagó la televisión y mejor salió de su departamento.  
Dejó que la brisa del aire inundara su cara, aire era lo que necesitaba. Caminó hacia los lugares en los que le hacían sentir tranquilo después de toda esta miseria. El lugar no era tan lejano per estaba algo retirado de donde vivía. Subió en una pequeña colina con pocos arboles a su alrededor y una banca de parque hecho de madera en la cual se sentó y respiro profundo, no hacía mucho tiempo acababa de llover y la tierra desprendía ese olor de tierra mojada la cual inundaba en sus fosas nasales y la exhalo con pesadez.  
Y más cuando la pequeña ciudad estaba frente a sus ojos era una hermosa vista para esta noche ya que la luna era lo único que brillaba. Estos lugares le traían recuerdos.  
**_~Y vamos a estos encuentros y no encontramos a nadie~_**_  
_Su cabeza empezó a rondar más y más recuerdos desde su infancia; sus papás otorgándole el privilegio de ser feliz junto con todo lo que lo rodeaba, su familia era su único deseo de poder volver a verlos. Ya que ni siquiera en los días familiares nadie se presenta con nadie, creyó que era una nueva era en la que todos desprendieron su vuelo como un pájaro buscando su camino, de hacer su propio destino.  
**_~Y tratamos de ser fieles, pero engañamos- Engañamos~  
_**Creyó que también podría ser feliz con ella… para siempre.

**_~Aquí viene el pecado original~_**_  
_Su mente al fin aterrizo en la tierra y decidió que era mejor volver a "su hogar"… Magnolia.  
**_Aquí viene el pecado original~_**_  
_Que más podría hacer en esta ciudad, todo lo que quería realizar ya lo logró, o eso creía.  
**_Aquí viene el pecado original~_**_  
_Al fin llego a su departamento y saco cajas de cartón para empezar a mudarse, en una maleta grande metió toda su ropa, hasta que finalmente cada rincón solo quedaban cosas de _ella_, decidió que esas cosas se quedaran ahí porque "dejar" es lo que tiene que hacer.

**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Algo dentro de él decía que al menos llevará algo de ella pero otra parte de él decía que la tenía que olvidar hasta mínimo su nombre…  
**_~Está bien, Está bien~  
_**¿Qué tan malo podría llevarse algo preciado de ella? La verdad es que nada, pero cada vez que lo mire va a pensar en ella y lo que quiere es olvidar ¿o no?**_~Está bien, Está bien~  
_**¿Que estaría diciéndole ella en estos precisos instantes? Natsu supuso que le diría: Que cursi eres, mira al frente y dime que vez… Sí exacto… tú futuro… Si eso es lo que quieres hazlo! Consíguelo! Hazme sentir orgullosa, estaré siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase.  
Natsu sonrío irónico _Ja, pase lo que pase… Gracias_ cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_~NADIE lo tiene TODO~_**  
Cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio todo su alrededor, sabía que era el momento de despedirse por completo de todo… Despedirse sonaba devastador y no era bueno en las despedidas, pero que más podría él decir… ya se había despedido de una y con eso era más que suficiente.  
**_~NADIE lo tiene TODO~  
_**Ya había llegado al lugar en donde menos esperaba encontrarse, para despedirse de este sitio en el que creyó amar ahora no era más que un hermoso recuerdo, saco su maleta y lo llevo rastrándolo hasta llegar por fin dentro de las instalaciones del avión.  
**_~NADIE lo tiene TODO~  
_**"Adiós" era lo que había dejado en un pequeño papel doblado con una letra entendible, no era más que una palabra que jamás podría sacar de sus labios secos, sus amigos juraron no entrometerse en la vida del peli-rosa, haberlo conocido fue un excelente gusto.

**~"_El poder para el pueblo"-No lo queremos, queremos placer_**  
**_Y la TV nos está violando y supongo que lo está logrando_**_  
**Y vamos a estos encuentros y no encontramos a nadie~**  
_Por fin salía del aeropuerto, al respirar el dulce aire de magnolia le traía nostalgia ¿Qué sería lo primero que tendría que visitar? O mejor ¿Tendría que avisarles a su familia?  
Tenía buenas opciones pero prefirió mejor encontrar un lugar donde instalarse y después vería como ha cambiado el lugar donde creció.  
Al poco rato encontró un apartamento, puso unas que otras cosas para empezar a desempacar. Cuando vio la hora ya era un poco tarde, se duchó y cambio su ropa, saco su celular y empezó a marcar el número de su hermana pequeña, creyó que era a la persona correcta para marcar en estos instantes.  
– ¿Diga?  
–Hola, Wendy.  
–Natsu…– Se alegró de oír su voz –Natsu…todos aquí estamos triste por lo sucedido–Chilló  
– ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo saben?  
– Sí…perdona a Jellal, él dijo que solo dejaste una nota y te fuiste y tal vez supo que vendrías aquí y bueno… nos dijo eso.  
– Bueno, tengo ganas de verlos a ustedes  
– Y nosotros a ti – Pudo sentir que sonreía mientras lloraba, así era su hermana.  
– De acuerdo, pero primero quiero visitar un lugar… tal vez mañana iré con papá, puedes decirle esto si quieres o mejor dejarlo como sorpresa.  
–Lo dejaremos como sorpresa Natsu, entonces, nos vemos.  
– Igual, hasta mañana.  
**_~Y tratamos de ser fieles, pero engañamos- Engañamos~  
_**Al colgar suspiro, tenía a su familia ya más cerca de él y eso lo agradecía, al parecer el amor de una familia también era fuerte.  
Como le había dicho a Wendy, iría a un lugar, pero se arrepentiría de hacer esto…

**_~*Soy el héroe de la historia. No necesito que me salven*~_**_  
_Entro a un bar y empezó a visualizar el lugar, había no muchas personas pero para él estos momentos no le importaba nada, se sentó en la barra y llamó al barman.  
En breves instantes le entregaron su pedido, el alcohol es un auténtico despeñadero para personas con problemas y él era una de ellos.  
**_*Soy el héroe de la historia. No necesito que me salven*_**_  
_Tragó fuerte y rápido, hizo que el sabor le quemara la garganta por completo, era una hermosa forma de ahogar sus penas, ahora lo comprendía.  
**_*Soy el héroe de la historia. No necesito que me salven*  
_**Salió del lugar, al parecer entro en razón, el alcohol no le podría aliviar en nada, al siguiente día pensó estar con una ebriedad de los mil demonios y prefirió mejor no dar esa bienvenida a este lugar, al salir pudo ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio que lucía bastante mal, estaba borracha y unos tipos solo se quedaban mirándola con una idea en sus labios, Natsu actuó rápido intentando pasarse por alguien que conocía a la chica y se la llevó. No tenía otra idea de donde dejarla ya que le preguntaba su nombre pero ésta no respondía solo podría entenderle pocas palabras como "Estoy bien" "Por favor quiero irme de aquí" "No estoy sola" Natsu maldijo por dentro, se arrepentía y a la vez no de llevarla a su apartamento pero no podría ver como aquella chica pudiera ser raptada por esos tipos, la dejo sobre el sofá que apenas le había llegado y la acostó, le puso una manta encima para que no pasará frío, ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así susurraba, Natsu visualizo bien a la chica, no era para nada fea, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su hombro, sus pestañas realmente largas, sus labios entre-abiertos y con un mensaje, parpadeo rápido, en que estaba pensando era una extraña ¿Qué diría ella cuando despertaría? Que la había secuestrado seguramente.

**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**_  
_Abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar desconocido para ella, este sillón no era suyo, esa cobija no era de ella, esa habitación no era de ella, es más nada era de ella ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche? Solo trataba de recordar…salió rápidamente de la habitación encontrándose con un chico peli-rosa sentado en otro sillón más pequeño con la cabeza para atrás y los brazos cruzados, al parecer estaba durmiendo. Ella gritó despertandolo muy alarmado cayéndose completo del sillón  
– Auch – Sobo su cabeza – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Dijo aún tanto adormilado  
Pensó rápido y agarro lo primero a la mano; una lámpara delgada pero sería suficiente si él intentaba acercársele  
– Oye, espera, espera – Dijo Natsu en alerta con los brazos extendidos  
– ¿Quién eres – Habló la chica  
– Anoche…– Pudo articular– Estabas en las afueras de un bar y te veías bastante mal y alguien podría abusar…  
– Claro, si ese alguien eres tu  
– Claro que no! Por favor no malinterpretes… Unos tipos solo se te quedaban mirando y no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo no me acercara y me hice pasar por un conocido tuyo. Al final los tipos se fueron y bueno ya no supe que hacer contigo. –Cada palabra que le decía, ella bajaba el objeto en sus manos creyéndole. Si lo miraba bien no parecía tan malo, tenía más que un rostro sincero.  
– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Interrogó la rubia  
**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**  
– Natsu, Natsu Dragneel  
–Bien, Natsu… Gracias–Dejo el objeto en su lugar y miro bien el lugar en donde se encontraba, de nuevo volvió a dudar  
–A-ah este es mi apartamento y bueno acabo de trasladarme aquí– Habló –Hace tiempo que no venía a Magnolia…– Natsu se volvió a sentar en el sillón colocando sus codos sobre sus piernas y juntando sus manos.  
Ella solo se le quedaba viendo, su pelo era rosa lo cual no se le hacía muy común en los chicos, pudo notar por un momento que sus ojos eran de color jade. Y todo eso le hacía lucir bastante bien.  
**_~Está bien, Está bien~_**  
Natsu alzo la vista notando que ella tenía la mirada en el piso, tal vez tratando de recordar un poco más de ayer.  
–Bueno…–Natsu llamó su atención– ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?  
ella lo pensó un momento ¿sería algo bueno?  
–Lucy… Heartfilia– Dijo chocando la mirada con el oji verde, éste solo sonrío levemente  
–Sé que esto sonara raro y demasiado tarde, pero aun así lo diré…– Dijo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos chocolate de la rubia –Un gusto conocerte, Lucy–  
Un nuevo sentimiento nacía en el ambiente.  
**_~Nadie lo tiene todo. Nadie lo tiene todo. Nadie lo tiene todo…~_**  
Lo sabía perfectamente, nadie lo tendría todo pero ahora eso sería pasado, su verdadero futuro es lo que construía ahora, con una nueva persona en su vida.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :33  
Y bueno ¿Que tal lees pareció?  
Me costo todo el día tratar de hacerlo un poco mejor, hacia borrador tras otro borrador y me quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo repite y repite la canción xD me gusta mucho lol  
Espero lees haya gusta y bueno primer fic del año wiii  
UwU Muchas gracias.  
Y Adiós :9**


End file.
